


Lito & Hernando Seasons (sense8)

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Fanvideo, Fanvids, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first tribute to Sense8 with Lito, my favorite character from  the tv show. I love the tv show and all their characters but He has my hearts XD</p>
<p>Olly Murs - Seasons<br/>Sense8 - Netfix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lito & Hernando Seasons (sense8)

Lito & Hernando sense8 Seasons


End file.
